Talk:RangerWiki
Umm...I'm not starting this! I'm just the first to realize there is nothing here...ummm....- KFan II To Administrator of this Wiki: If you want, I can take over this and put this Wiki into action. I was hoping to start the Power Rangers Wiki here. If you are interested, contact me on RangerBoard. My name is "Evil_Green_Ranger" just P.M. me if your interested. If you don't have an account there just talk to me here. Major additions Hey all. Having found this wiki, have spent some time tidying it up, adding the encyclopedia on the front page and all-round sorting. I hope no-one thinks I am trying to take over. I am merely trying to set up some basics, so we can get a community here with some foundations to work with. Anyone with any comments feel free to get in touch -- MiChaos 15:46, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Administration Hi, since the founder of this wiki is inactive, i've requested to become sysop. I want to combine this wiki, with the two other german and french wiki. To make the greates multilingual power rangers resource site. everyone who has comments or ideas, please talk to me --Serpen 22:46, 23 May 2007 (UTC) I belive you should post this on the founders talk page and wait for a response before posting it here! -- Awar 12:42, 24 May 2007 (UTC). :Hi, since that date, i already am the sysop, i tried to contact the founder for a month. But his profile hasn't even a email stated, so it's impossible to reach him anyway. And he hasn't edited (possible even visited) anything on wikia for years. --Serpen 11:36, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::Then leave a message on his or her talk page if there is one, and do as you see fit to impove this Wiki! -- Awar 13:56, 29 May 2007 (UTC). :::I've already written there for a long time, but that even doesn't matter: he is completely inactive and I haven't taken away his admin rights, I've he wants to come back, he still could do everything. Yes and I want to improve this wiki and have already set up a better structure than before (Categories, Tidying up etc) --Serpen 20:22, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Links at Wikipedia I am tired of having to remove links to this Wikia at Wikipedia. There is currently only a link at Power Rangers and that is really the only place that the link needs to be. If you want to introduce your Wikia at Wikipedia, please use a logged in account and contact the WikiProject.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 21:17, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Sorry if I've make some stress about the Wiki Articles, I just added the links to the pages which contain also other links, like rangercentral and the Jungle Fury Article because the Power Rangers Universe Wiki has currently more information about it. Why stay the other links in the some season articles? And why removing GekiRanger.net from the Jungle Fury Article??? Won't create an account for just adding links and the links priority of a signed user isn't higher than an ip. --Serpen 09:53, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::Gekiranger.net (and Junglefury.net) are fansites that plagiarize Wikipedia articles.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 23:49, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, big accusation. I really know those sites since a few days and i'm not familar with the english wikipedia power rangers articles, however i know that this wiki starts as a cheap copy of wikipedia articles. But in my eyes the gekiranger site seems to have some more information than wikipedia. However, i stop adding links to this wikia to wikipedia articles. --Serpen 00:06, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Comment? You do realize this show is completely ripped off of Japanese TV. WHy not inform people of the show's true origins? : There is a complete Sentai Section for those informations and many articles list those articles under See Also. --Serpen 22:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Dear Power Rangers, I love your shows! That's why I made every type of morpher for evey type of ranger team out of paper. (exept the morphers for power rangers jungle fury) But I use the morphrs only when I play any type of power rangers game. Your fan, Ramy Shahin inserted from itsy bitsy page --Serpen 20:10, 21 January 2008 (UTC)